This invention relates to an infant car seat, and in particular to an adjustable base platform for an infant car seat.
The prior art includes infant seats, including car seats, having adjustable bases. Although some of the adjustable bases seen in the prior art feature a position indicator, most of these inform the user when the seat or base is in a level position. By employing a gravity ball, pendulum, lever with counterweight, or similar structure, these prior art bases can detect a level orientation and display an indication of such orientation to the user. This display indicator can be accomplished by providing some indicator surface, such as a ball or surface containing a colored region or other markings, that becomes visible through a transparent aperture when the level condition is achieved.
There is a need for an adjustable base having a convenient positional indicator that indicates varying degrees of tilt. Unlike the prior art adjustable base indicators, which only indicate the level condition, the adjustable base of the present invention can indicate which one of a plurality of position settings has been selected. This allows the user to select tilt positions other than a level position for the car seat.